You're A Little Crazy
by mockingjay-x
Summary: "Where are you staying?" "A hotel near a gas station and a Burger King." "Which is where exactly?" "In the United States." - One-shot.


**This has been on my computer forever, I mean it. So, you're getting it. I have most of my next Puck/Santana story. Hopefully, it'll be up later tonight. If I actually get my act together and sort it out. I'm pretty sure this was gonna be more than a one-shot, but I don't know what else to add, so this is it. They're not entirely in character, but deal with it.**

**I own nothing. Two tickets to Glee Live! In London, but that's the extent of it. The characters belong to the writers of Glee.**

**Oh, and Rachel's face at the mention of Puckleberry. I think they're just throwing us off with that. Secretly, she loves Noah. She just doesn't want Finn to know, hence the face.**

**All mistakes are my own. Reviews are amazing, I'd appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**

"Why LA?" Rachel asked softly as they sat on Noah's sofa watching some daytime TV show. She hadn't really been paying attention to it because he was sitting so close to her and she found each time he was this close, she could never concentrate.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Must you always be so difficult, Noah? It's a simple enough question to answer."

"I can play football and do music and be so far away from this town, I might actually make something of myself."

"It's practically 3000 miles from New York." She whispered, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Letting out a sigh, Puck looked at Rachel who turned her gaze to look at him at the same time. She was going to be heartbroken if he forgot about her, he could see it in her eyes. But he didn't want to, he never wanted to forget this girl. "If you're worried I'm gonna forget about you, not gonna happen."

"Promise?" She asked hopefully, smiling weakly up at Puck.

"I promise, Rach. You won't forget about me?"

Rachel beamed as she looked up at him, moving slightly closer to him, not that it was really possible with how close they were anyway. "I couldn't even I wanted to. It's lucky you're the one person I don't want to forget."

Silence fell between the two of them as they began to stare at the television. College was dawning on them and it wasn't that which scared Rachel, it was not having Noah around all the time. She'd got so used to it through high school since they'd dated and after Beth was born, now he wasn't going to be there. They wouldn't have days like this where they just sat watching TV for hours on end just so they could be around one another.

"You have to tell me everything, you know? Just because we're not right on each others doorsteps, doesn't mean you can't tell me shit, Rach."

"Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

"I don't know. Just you'll meet some new friends or some shit and talk to them about stuff." Now he was worried, like seriously worried that Rachel would forget about him once she started her life in New York. Because he wasn't ready to lose her and Puck wasn't convinced that he would ever be ready to lose Rachel.

"Noah, might I remind you how long it took me to get friends in high school? Why are you so certain it would be so different in college? Not to mention why would you assume someone could take your place in my life. It's impossible. If anything, you'll meet new friends and forget about me."

"To quote you Rach, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Which I don't. You're my girl, you know?"

"I know." Rachel whispered softly, snuggling against his side a little more.

"Good. Stop being so damn depressing, Rach. We'll make sure we see each other. I'm not gonna go for four fucking years without seeing you. I'll be home for Hanukkah, and Thanksgiving. I'll even fucking fly to New York for your birthday's."

Rachel shook her head slightly at his suggestion, she didn't want him flying all the way to New York just for her birthday, she wasn't that special. "You don't need to do that."

"And if I just showed up?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Then, I'd be annoyed that you left college to fly all that way to see me when you should be studying. But it's you, and I couldn't stay mad at you."

"That's settled then. I'll be flying to New York each year for your birthday."

"What about your birthday?"

"What about it? That shit doesn't bother me." It seriously didn't. Puck fucking hated birthdays. The only reason he'd enjoyed his last one because it had been spent with Rachel and she had planned the whole day out. He'd been up at like eight in the fucking morning for it, but it turned out that getting up at that time and spending the whole day with Rachel was actually kind of awesome.

"And your 21st?"

"I'll fly to New York. Live it up properly with you."

Feeling a blush spread across her cheeks, Rachel whispered softly. "I won't be 21."

"Fine. We'll just spend time together and then for your 21st, we'll do something big."

"That's unfair on you though."

Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh, Puck really wanted her to just give in and let him have this, because he wasn't in the mood to argue with Rachel about what they were going to do for her birthdays. He'd already decided what he intended on doing and he didn't need Rachel telling him different. "Fuck, Rach. Just deal with the fact I'm gonna come and see you as much as I can. If I'd got into NYU, I would be there with you."

"Try and get in next year. I really want to be around you, Noah."

"We'll see, babe."

**Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee **

Holding the phone to her ear, Rachel let out a huff of annoyance as she sat down on her bed. Noah Puckerman was still infuriating at times. "Can you at least tell me what state you're in?"

"It's not an island." Puck replied with a grin on his face.

"Therefore, it's not Hawaii."

"You're good, babe."

"Noah, tell me where you are." She practically yelled, her face scrunching up slightly.

"I wish I could see you getting all worked up."

"I'll hang up."

"Nah, you won't."

"I will." She was adamant, she'd hang up on him if he didn't tell her where he was, because he shouldn't have just left like that.

"But you'll call back in five minutes to find out where I am. Try to anyway."

"Just tell me."

"Nope, not happening babe. I'll call you when I get to where I'm staying."

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel near a gas station and a Burger King."

"Which is where exactly?"

"In the United States."

"Noah!"

"Love you, Rach. We'll talk in a bit."

**Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee **

"I can't believe you hung up on me." She said the moment she answered the phone, she had spend the past fifteen minutes staring at her phone waiting for him to call back and he had, eventually.

"I told you I'd call you."

"Are you at your hotel now?"

"Yeah, just gonna head to Burger King."

"That's disgusting."

"You love it."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever babe. Why are you up so late? It's like 2 in the fucking morning."

"I'm worried about you." Her voice was soft, and she reached over for the teddy he'd given her for her last birthday, hugging it tightly against herself. She needed something that reminded her of him and even wearing his t-shirt wasn't enough.

"Don't be. You'd be the first person I'd call anyway."

"Because I'm at the top of your dialled number list?"

Puck laughed softly at her assumption, it wasn't at all. He was the one person he knew he could count on if he was in trouble. As well as her Dad's, but if he told her, then she'd go straight to them, he knew that much. "Kind of. And because you're who I'd want around me other than my Mom."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why would you think any fucking different, Rach?"

"I don't know. Noah?"

"Yes, babe."

"Promise me you'll stay safe. I'm really worried about you."

He could hear the tears and he hated it. "Rach. Don't cry, please? I'm not there to hug you and shit so please don't cry. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, you know? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I love you, Noah."

"I know, I love you too. I'll text you when I'm back at my hotel. Get some sleep and call me when you're up."

"I won't sleep until I know you're safe."

"Want me to call you when I'm back at the hotel?"

"Yes please."

"Then I can talk to you until you fall asleep, right?"

"Something like that. Get some food, Noah."

"Talk soon, Rach."

"Love you."

**Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee**

The moment he was walking into his hotel room, Puck took out his cell and pressed call when Rachel's name appeared on the screen.

"Noah?"

"I'm back at my room. Hear that? My door closing, and this is me locking the door."

"There's no need to mock me!"

"I'm not, I promise. Love you Rach."

"It's a good job that I love you as well."

"That it is, it'd suck if you didn't. I like having you as my best friend."

"What about Finn?"

Puck couldn't help but scoff at her words. Finn? Who was she kidding? "Babe, do I call Finn all the damn time? Do I tell him I love him? Am I on the phone to him now reassuring him that I'm fine? Nope, that's all you. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too."

"Fucking better be. The shit I put up with from you."

"You do no such thing!"

"Do too."

"Liar."

"I miss you, Rach."

"Oh, I miss you too."

"I miss your hugs and shit. You're surprisingly strong for a tiny little person."

"You shouldn't have left then."

"I had to get out of there, Rach. But I'll come visit you in New York. Promise."

"I wish you were here now, I really do."

That was it, he knew the tears were escaping and he hated himself for being the one to cause them.  
"Babe, please don't cry. If you want me to get in my truck and drive back, I will. I'd fucking do anything for you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Noah. This is your dream."

"Baby, my biggest fucking dream? Making sure you're happy, that's it."

"You're lying, Noah. Make sure you get a good nights sleep before you start driving tomorrow. Goodnight. Call me tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer, Rachel hung up the phone, the tears escaping the moment she done so. She really missed him.

**if u don't wanna believe me, its your choice. But I was being honest. I love you, Rach.** Puck sent the text almost straight after she'd hung up on him, he really fucking hated that she didn't believe him. Fucking women, seriously.

_**Goodnight, Noah. Get some sleep.**_

Seriously, women!

**Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee ****Glee **

The next morning, Rachel awoke to the sound of voices laughing and talking, getting out of bed, she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it tightly around her waist as she slipped her feet into her slippers. Slowly, she made her way downstairs, looking at her feet the entire time, it wasn't until she heard the familiar voice say her name that she looked up. A grin spread across her face and she ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck. "Noah." She whispered as a single tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away before he had a chance to say anything. "You idiot. You were meant to sleep." Her tone changed as she pulled away and hit him in the chest. "You shouldn't have driven in the night, you should have waited until this morning!"

"Chill, Rach. I did wait until this morning. I was up at five just so I could get here before you woke up."

"You didn't speed, did you?"

"Speed limit the whole time. Didn't want you kicking my ass the moment I got here."

"Good. But why are you back?"

"To prove to my favorite girl that she is in fact, my favorite girl. And that as long as she's happy, then I am too. Before you argue, those were not happy tears last night."

She didn't respond, her arms just went around him again and she tightened her grip around him, grinning as she felt him hold onto her just as tightly. "My Noah is back."

"The things I do for you women." Puck mumbled as he held onto her, he could see her Dad's grinning at them like cheshire fucking cat and Puck couldn't help but smile back.

Slowly, Rachel pulled away from him, her hand finding his and she laced their fingers together before sitting down at the space beside where Puck was and when he moved his seat closer, she sighed contently and let her head rest against his arm. "You didn't have to come back, you know."

"I think he did, Rachel."

"Your Dad's right, I did. Maybe I can get into NYU next year, I can work for a year and re-apply next year."

"And if you didn't?" She asked softly, bringing her gaze to meet his.

"We've got a year to come up with a back-up plan, Rach."

"Does this mean we should be inviting your Mother over to start planning living arrangements when you're both in New York?" Her Daddy asked, and he saw the hopeful look on his daughters face.

"Sure. She's gonna go fucking crazy at the idea of me and Rachel living together though. Like, bat-shit crazy."

"That's a good thing, right?" Her Dad questioned curiously.

Rachel was the one to answer this and she grinned up at Puck before answering. "It's an extremely good thing." It was. Because this time, he didn't care how crazy his Mom got over this whole living with Rachel thing, because, shit, he wanted to go crazy about it. Why the fuck he thought that moving to the other side of the country would do him any good, he had no idea. Especially when Rachel was the one who made him happy. Like deliriously fucking happy.

* * *

**Review, I'd appreciate it. Really, I would.**


End file.
